Twisted Pleasure
by Darkness-of-Chaos
Summary: Once shots of Clary and Jonathan that I think of and decide to put together. There isn't enough of their twisted love so I decided to add to their collection. Don't like, then don't read! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Mortal Instruments series. I wish I did, really I do, but I don't.

Burying her head in her soft pillow once again, she let out a muffled sigh of agitation. Once again, the young red head was finding it pretty hard for her to fall sleep. It was an annoying habit that was starting to wear her patience thin. Once upon a time, she could easily lie down and let her dreams whisk her away to a perfect world, but now she was only plagued with nightmares and the strong case of insomnia. Perhaps things would've been better if they had won the war like they all believed that they would.

Six months had passed and Idris was under the control of her father. They had fought long and hard, the death toll of the Shadow Hunters being in the very high numbers. The city was in ruins for weeks, bodies littered the ground, demons feeding off the dead bodies while Valentine spoke to what was left of the Clave. Her mother had gotten away, as well as the Lightwoods. The fortunate ones who were able to go into hiding were safe, for now. She herself would've gone into hiding too, but she wasn't so lucky. Valentine had captured her as soon as she could. She was vulnerable after all, bound on the ground when her father had called onto the great angel. Jace had been murdered hours ago by her brother, but she didn't know that until days later.

Poor Jace. She had fallen for the young blonde as soon as she had met him, but when time had gone by and she learned that the two weren't true siblings, the love she thought she felt started to whither. Was that she was only interested in him because it was forbidden? She never liked to think about that, to wonder if she truly was as sick as she felt half the time. She figured it was because of her Father, but even he didn't believe in incest. Perhaps the run in with Jonathan and the fact that her brother was the only company she had was starting to have ill effects on her. For whatever reason, Valentine felt like he needed to keep the pair together and that the three of them would be a family. If that was the case, someone needed to sit Jonathan down and explain how siblings were supposed to act.

Hugging the pillow close to her face, she shifted her body to lie on her stomach. The thin sheets twisted around her thin form. It was summer and for whatever reason, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't exactly too hot or anything, but the coolness of the room seemed to soothe whatever it was that bothered her. The gentle breeze outside brushed into her bedroom lightly, the quiet sound of night somewhat comforting. Many days had gone by where the demons running around screeched and tumbled around. She always feared at first that they were going to jump in her room one day and rip her to shreds. Valentine had spoken clearly that no such thing would happen, but when you had a crazy father who wasn't exactly in his right mind, you could never be sure.

Of course, the apple didn't fall far from the tree when it came to Jonathan. He was worse than Valentine, but Clary figured it was because of his demon blood. He enjoyed killing demons and humans alike, toying with them until they convulsed with blood dripping from their throat or a gaping hole in their body. He was very morbid, cruel and basically a killing machine. Everyone feared Jonathan, even Clary, but there was some other reason why Clary was afraid of him. The way her brother looked at her wasn't exactly normal. He always seemed to have an eye on her. Before, she made the mistake of looking into his obsidian eyes and seeing the traces of interest and the raw glimmer of lust. If she didn't know better, she figured that her brother wanted to eat her. However, she knew deep down that he wanted her in a way that wasn't normal. The very thought of it made her skin crawl and the tinge of heat roam over her body.

Many nights she found herself trying not to think about that, trying not to wonder what it felt like. She and Jace had never got that far and for whatever reason, she felt happy that they didn't. Jonathan once or twice had snuck in his touches on her body, innocent really but they didn't feel that way. Nothing was innocent when it came to her brother and she started to understand that. She used to be nervous when they would be alone and of course she had a good reason to be. A few days ago, the psycho had cornered her in the hallway and without saying anything had kissed her. Clary had totally flipped, shoving her brother away and putting up a front of disgust, but when she had managed to get him to leave, the warm tingling of her lips stayed with her for the rest of the afternoon.

Licking her bottom lip, Clary frowned a little at her thoughts. No brother was ever suppose to kiss her in such a way, but why was it that the thought of them actually exploring each other was something she was starting to wonder about every day? Clary didn't know the answer to this and to be honest, she didn't want to speak about it with Jonathan. It was bad enough that he was always stalking her like a wolf stalking a juicy rabbit. He was never going to stop until he got what he wanted and even then, Clary had a feeling that it would only get worse.

Clary had managed to get some of her thoughts in order before she suddenly felt a presence in the room. She never heard the door open, but that didn't mean anything. The eerie silence only made her stomach clench as she stared at the wall. Who was in here with her? Before she could move, she felt a heavy weight on her bed before a warm hand slid against her bare thigh. She twisted around instantly, hand raised to give the intruder a strong punch. However, her wrist was grabbed easily enough before it was pinned down. She blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she stared up at the figure. Instantly she noticed the outline of her brother's face, the white moonlight reflecting over his devilish grin.

"Tsk tsk. You shouldn't be so uptight. Who do you think would be in your room at this time of night?" he purred softly, his hand on her wrist tightening only a little.

Clary didn't answer, a glare forming into her gaze as she snorted at his remark. Clary hadn't expected a nightly visit like this from him, well, at least not so soon anyhow.

"Jonathan, get out," she said finally, turning away from him. "I'm trying to sleep."

He didn't answer, the male simply moving onto the bed to get more comfortable before he loosened his grip on her wrist some. "You weren't exactly sleeping. I was here watching you for the past ten minutes. You were wide awake. Perhaps I can be of some service?"

Leaning down he nuzzled the junction of her neck and shoulder, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. How was this going to help? Feeling her body relax a little, Jonathan took the time to place a soft kiss before he used his tongue to lick a hot trail up to her earlobe. He heard the soft gasp of her surprise, the boy grinning like a Cheshire cat. "See? Feeling better already aren't we?" He took her silence as a yes as he went back to the junction of her neck. He slid her fangs over her pulse, feeling the heat radiating off her body. It was amusing to see her deny his touches. She craved his closeness and her relaxing right now was a good enough proof.

As difficult as it was for her, Clary knew that she needed to find her voice. The longer she kept quiet, the more she knew that Jonathan was going to have his fun with her. Logically, this would be the time for her to scream and send him on his way, but for whatever reason she wanted to enjoy his touch just a while longer. The touch of his fangs to her throat should've been more than enough to send fear into her body, but instead it was only adding to the lust that was already starting to warm her insides. Every kiss and lick caused the slight tingle in between her legs to grow just a little more annoying.

Using his free hand, Jonathan rubbed the material over his sister's right breast, giving her softness a gentle squeeze before he moved his hand down to her belly. He easily enough slid his hand inside to caress the soft skin above her belly button as he made his way up to her chest. Within moments Clary found herself erupting small moans from her parted lips as he fondled her. Jonathan had never gone this far before, only in his visions of Clary. She got him so hot and bothered just by existing and he was starting to grow annoyed at the fact that he had to touch himself to get release. It was time that Clary did what he knew they both wanted.

Deciding that she was distracted enough, he let go of her wrist and moved both hands under the material of her t-shirt, feeling both breasts under his hands as he continued to kiss and make soft bites all over her neck. With her rosy peaks standing at attention, he gave them both a pinch before he released his hold on them. Using a clawed hand, he ripped open her shirt to Clary surprise, doing away with the material. The cool air sent a rush of excitement over Clary, the feeling of lust already evident in her bright green eyes. Jonathan loved the look on her face, making a note to himself that he wanted to see this more often.

Shifting his body so that he was fully on Clary, he brushed his hardness through his pants against her thigh, wanting to remind her that she wasn't the only one affected by this. Clary could do nothing but let a blush creep over her cheeks, her body still not moving to object to what her brother was doing to her. Once again Jonathan was feeling over her body, massaging her breasts slightly rougher as he nibbled down the column of her neck. Once he reached her chest bone, he pulled back his face, his hot breath over Clary's before he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were strong and soft; a moan losing its self against her lips as Jonathan cleverly opened her mouth with his warm tongue and explored her hot cavern. Clary was surprised how gentle he was, the teen expecting her brother to be a lot rougher and sort of inexperienced. Jonathan of course proved her wrong, the sweetness of the kiss proving to be a good start for Clary.

However, it didn't remain like this for long. Once Clary began to explore her brother's mouth, Jonathan started to let his demonic side peek out a bit. He suckled on her tongue, careful of his sharp fangs as he tugged on her lip playfully. If Clary was slightly wet before, she was sure she was going to be soaking pretty soon. As their kissing continued, Jonathan brushed a hand over his sister's inner thigh, using his knuckles to feel over the outline of her underwear. He was so ready to rip the thin material off and have his way with her, but he wanted to play his cards right. If he wasn't careful, Clary would snap out of this any second and force him once again to finish himself off alone.

Clary didn't notice at first where Jonathan's hand was until she felt a brush of pleasure down below her legs. The touch surprised her and even though she had been needing the ache to stop, she suddenly found herself pushing gripping her brother's hand to stop him. Looking up at him for a moment, she suddenly clenched her fist and punched her brother in the face, giving him a hard blow. Jonathan hissed in pain, dark eyes instantly glowing with anger as he glared at his sister.

"Get away from me," she snapped at him, the feeling of lust instantly vanishing from her face. Jonathan released, moving faster than Clary could keep up with as he grabbed her hair roughly and yanked her head back into the bed almost painfully. The red head let out a gasp of surprise, her arms reaching to push her brother off of her before he used his free hand to keep her still.

"Now Sissy, do you think that was a wise decision?" he said in a dark voice, his hot breath pressed against her ear. "I might just have to teach you a lesson in manners." Clary looked up at him, trying to keep a strong face even though inside, she was panicking. Just what was her brother going to do to her?

~~~~~~~So…where am I going with this? No idea. I was thinking of just doing a bunch of one shots since there are not many stories with Jonathan and Clary. ; I'm not one to write smut all the time, but it is interesting to do and I need the practice. Oh well, might try some BDSM or something in the next chapter even if Clary seems pretty willing to do whatever. Sorry if I made her seem like she never liked Jace. I just didn't want to deal with a depressed and broken Clary. Those aren't that much fun…trust me. Anyhow, R&R if you wish to. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments. If I did, Magnus Bane and Jonathan would be mine. Okay? Lmao. Oh, and thank you readers for the sweet reviews. I was quite surprised to find people actually liking my writing. :D You guys are awesome!

Clary had no idea what time it was when she finally opened her eyes. The room was lit a bit brightly because of the morning sun so that sure enough gave a clue that it was way past dawn. Grumbling to herself, she tugged the blankets over her face as she let out a sigh. She couldn't believe that last night had happened. After pissing off her brother, Jonathan had chosen that time to stalk out of the room, clearly showing that he was very unhappy at the turn of events. Psh, served him right. Even though she felt that she had the upper hand, she couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do to her. After all, he had departed her room after threatening her that he was going to make her pay. What the hell was he talking about?

Not wanting to kill herself with the suspense, she finally forced her tired limbs to move as she sat up. The sheet fell, exposing her breasts to the cool air as she stretched her arms. It was only then that she noted the torn pieces of material from her shirt she wore the previous night on the floor. "Oh, right," she muttered as she stood and moved to dispose of the small pieces. Fixing her bed, she then made her way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. The hot water did the marvelous effect on her by waking her up and soothing her tired muscles. It was weird to know that she wasn't even going through harsh training battles to get a work out but instead, she was forced to battle her brother.

Standing under the soothing water, she closed her eyes and reluctantly began to remember the night before. The images of her brother touching her in such places didn't fail to send a hot heat rushing in between her legs. She could still feel him if she concentrated enough, the strength of his hands on her breasts, the sharpness of his fangs as they kissed, the feeling of his breath on her neck. Everything seemed to rush over her body, her instincts taking over as she leaned her head back and let out a soft sigh. The dull ache between her legs only seemed to grow as she thought of the night scene in more detail as the minutes ticked by.

Finally snapping back to reality, she popped open her eyes and stared at the wall. What the hell was she doing? Looking down, she forced herself to continue on with her shower. As difficult as it was, she managed to get herself cleaned up and make the desire that had blossomed throughout her body disappear. It was ridiculous that Jonathan had this effect on her. Would it go away if she finally gave in to what she knew deep down that she wanted? As interesting and as badly as she wanted it, she was still hesitant. Was it because she knew it was wrong? Not so much. She had a feeling it was because that the fear of her brother tossing her away after he was done was enough to keep him from getting what the two both wanted.

Rinsing her body of soap, she finally shut the shower off and buried herself in her fluffy towel. She took the time to dry her hair and body before she was back in her room getting dressed. She decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple band t-shirt and her favorite Chucks before her hair was brushed and she was making her way out of her bedroom. The hallway was somewhat empty for the most part. Other shadow hunters lived in the institute of course as well as all over Idris. By now the villages had been rebuilt, the demons were back in the dungeons where they belonged and everything seemed to be a simple kind of way. To the naked eye, it appeared that Idris was cleared of all evil, but one knew where to find evil if they looked hard enough.

Keeping her eyes cast low, she passed a few girls her age chattering by before she suddenly felt a body bump into her. She fell back a step, raising her eyes to see a girl her age glaring over at her.

"Watch where you are going!" she snapped as she moved to take a step around the red head.

Clary frowned, suddenly feeling a bit annoyed as she rolled her eyes. "What, the hallway not big enough for you?" The red head normally wasn't this…vocal about stupid things like this, but when you come across her and she hadn't had any food and was as sexually frustrated as one person could be, it got pretty bad.

The girl in front of her sent her a dirty look, twisting her face in quite an unpleasant matter before walking off with her small group of friends. Clary didn't even look twice, finding herself in a rather very annoyed mood by the time she reached her father's study. Why was she stopping her? Well, it was something she had decided that she needed to do. She was tired of being kept up in her room for so long. Even though she wasn't exactly…on good terms with her father, she still acted somewhat civil around him. That didn't happen over night of course, but six months was a long time for her to come around. She missed her mother terribly, but at least she knew that deep down inside of her rather insane father, he cared deeply for her mom and her.

Stalling at the tall dark doors of her father's study, she almost turned around and decided to come back at a later time. It wasn't that Valentine scared her, it was just that she didn't want have any interaction with him if it was all possible. After everything that had happened, Valentine had been talking to her every day, mostly for the reason that he kept saying that they were a family and he wanted to get to know her. In reality, she was sure he only wanted to know if she would confess where her mother and the other's were hiding. It didn't take a genius to know that they weren't in Idris, but if they had gone back to the states, where could they have gone? New York would've been too easy of place to find them if they were there. Clary had hoped that she would be sent a clue or any kind of sign of their where about, but she had received nothing.

Raising her hand, she gave the wooden door a few strong knocks before dropping her hand to the side. She heard a muffled 'come in' before she grasped the door handle and pushed the door inside.

"Clarissa, what a surprise to see you."

Clary looked up, seeing her father sitting in his desk with scattered note books all over the desk and floor around him. He was of course dressed in one of his finest suits, his white blonde hair slicked back to stay out of his face. The study was a rather nice looking room with a wrap around book shelf, her father's dark mahogany desk and old fashioned light fixtures along the wall. It seemed cozy at a first glance, Clary seeing the reason why he spent so much time in here.

When the door clicked shut, she glanced towards the corner and spotted her brother lying on the small sofa, a book opened to a random page. She just stared, knowing full well that he wasn't actually reading. The thought of her brother actually doing something like that made her want to burst out in laughter, but now wasn't the time.

Stopping herself from saying Valentine, she bit her tongue as she forced a smile. "Father," she greeted finally as she walked over to his desk. "I was wondering if you had a moment. I wanted to ask if it was possible for me to be able to go outside today."

Valentine studied her for a moment, slowly lacing his own fingers together as he leaned into his seat. Clary could tell that he was really thinking about this. He was probably afraid that she was going to run off, but if that was the case, she would've tried to run a long time ago.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. You won't be able to carry a Steele with you for obvious reasons, but there shouldn't be any dangers to come to you." Turning to his son, Vincent addressed him next. "Jonathan, you will accompany her, yes?" he questioned.

Clary shook her head. "Father, don't. I want to be on my own. He'd rather push me into over a cliff and to be honest, I wouldn't want to kill your only son because he's an idiot," she said rather flatly. She felt her brother glare daggers at her body, but she could care less. Once again she was cranky and needed food.

Valentine only smiled a bit, nodding his head. "Very well. Be home before sundown." Clary could clearly hear the hidden warning in her words as she nodded her head. She didn't plan to run away, at least not yet. Vincent had to trust her enough first for her to really get away from here.

Ignoring her brother, she headed for the door and grasped the handle. She paused momentarily, taking a silent breath before stepping out into the hall. She shut the door gently, only hesitating a moment before she took off in a full blown run.

Flying down the hall, she passed by the other shadow hunters as she made her way outside. Why was she running? Oh, she had a very good reason though. She already knew what was to come; she didn't need to be psychic. No one would see what was going on, or either understands it. All that they saw was a red head sprinting down the hall, not even noticing the dark shadow that was close behind her.

Reaching the doors that led to her freedom, swung the door open and was met with a rush of bright light. She winced in pain, shutting her eyes as she half way jumped down the stairs and into the warm green grass. She caught her balance very well, forcing her eyes open as she took a second to get her bearings. Trying to catch her breath, she picked up the pace a moment later and darted towards the wooded area away from the village. She wanted to be alone really, but was that such a good idea with her brother following close behind? She knew the moment she was alone, Jonathan was going to be with her. Regardless if she was outside or stuck within the walls of the institute, he would be around. Jonathan hadn't been put on an assignment from their father so if he wasn't out killing a downworlder of some sort, he was stalking his sister.

Reaching the seclusion of the trees, Clary decided to slow down as she made sure to be careful of the hidden branches the fallen leaves were hiding. Despite her good footing, it didn't help her much when suddenly slammed on her own breaks to keep herself from running into a tall male standing in front of her. Blinking rapidly, the sunlight from above easily made the platinum blonde hair of her brother shine rather intensively. Fuck.

"Going somewhere?" he questioned as he kept a hard gaze on Clary. The red head stayed quiet, only using the time to catch her breath as she stared back at him.

"You heard Father. He said I could come outside. I'm doing just that," she finally said, the teen looking away finally as she took note of her surroundings. It had been too long since she was allowed out like this. The slightly cool wind brushed back her loose red locks as she raised a hand to keep majority away from her face. Even though the sun was quite warm, the day was beautiful and Clary wanted to enjoy it.

"Besides," she said finally. "I know you heard me say that I wanted to be _alone. _You stalking me are going to have to wait until later." She started walking then, stepping in a new direction before she felt strong hand grab her arm.

"But I can't be pushing you off a cliff if I'm not nearby," he teased as he spun his sister around to face him. Clary frowned, giving her brother an annoyed look as she huffed.

"Since when are you so sensitive to what I have to say? Don't tell me that Jonathon finally has feelings," she questioned as she knitted her eye brows in discomfort.

Jonathon growled, clearly showing that he wasn't for playing little games. "Are you dying to be punished this badly? I can make you hurt, really badly if I wished it. There are so many places that I could take you and they would never hear you scream." His voice was dark, Clary suddenly feeling a small twinge of fear in the pit of her stomach.

She looked down, taking a slow breath before she stepped closer to Jonathon. He was so close that she could feel his breath play on her cheek. "You wouldn't do that," she whispered as she closed in near his ear. Her brother tilted his head to the side, saying nothing as she kept their bodies close.

"And why wouldn't I?"

Clary said nothing, pressing a soft kiss to her brother's neck before she pulled back to look up at him. His eyes were slightly fierce, but she could see that he was much more relaxed and less angry with her. Lowering her gaze, she kept the silence as she pressed their lips together. Jonathon seemed to react more once their lips were pushed against one another's. He grasped both of her forearms, keeping her form steady as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Clary didn't put up a fight, allowing her back into the heated pool of need that once again consumed her body. She kept herself from seeming desperate, allowing Jonathon to dominate the situation the way she knew that he wanted to.

With the need for air growing strong, Clary was the first to break away to give air to her ailing lungs. Jonathon took a few breaths for himself before he grabbed her sister's hand and tugged her to follow him. Clary barely found her legs able to work as she stumbled after her brother. Where exactly was he taking her? Heading deeper to the wooded area, the sunlight slowly started to disappear little by little until the area around them grew close a dim. Taking a quick glance, she soon found herself tossed on the ground before her brother was looming over her form.

They shared another deep kiss, Clary wrapping her arms around her brother as he used his skillful hands to get under her shirt. He felt over her warm breasts, giving them the same attention as the night before. The red was more than happy to be in this situation once again. She had planned on holding off a little more, but she just couldn't help herself. Her body wanted this and she knew well enough Jonathon felt the same way.

With the kiss ending, Clary soon sat up and pushed the blonde back a little. She wiggled out of her shirt, slipping out of her bra as well as she put them on the side. All that she needed was for Jonathan to get too excited and slash her shirt to ribbons.

Eyeing his sibling, Jonathan couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of his sister nude upper half. He had never seen like this before, the demon fighting back a groan at the thought of lavishing her body with tender bite marks. Taking off his own t-shirt, he began the assault on his sister's body that he so badly wanted to do. He began at her neck; kissing down the column of her pale flesh roughly a she nibbled his way to her collar bone. He suckled on the abused flesh from his fangs, leaving a small pink circle as he made her way to her breasts. He took them one at a time, giving them soft squeezes before he nibbled and sucked on her erect nipples.

Clary was in a world of heaven to say the least. She had only dreamed of her brother doing this to her and now that it was happening, it was more than she had imagined. Despite her earlier plans of staying away, she knew that she didn't regret what was happening now, at least not yet. Jonathan was doing wonders to her body and she only wanted it to continue. With every squeeze of his hands, she let out a soft mew of pleasure as shivers of pure bliss teased across her warm flesh. Before she knew it, Jonathan was unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them down to her ankles.

The dark material was cast aside, Jonathon leaning over his sister to give her a teasing kiss as he slid a hand to rest on her hip. He caressed the soft flesh, careful of his claws before he slid them down to her inner thigh and across the front of her underwear. Clary showed no signs of slowing him down as he brushed against her clothed slit, the feeling of her heated core only making the demon more excited. Hiding his face in her neck, he carefully toyed with the front of her underwear before slipping a hand inside. He felt nothing but smoothness as he touched her hot heat, sliding a finger down her wet slit.

Clary instantly moaned in surprise, grabbing her brother's shoulders as his finger rubbed against her soft hidden nub. He groaned as the scent of her arousal spiked when he touched her clit. He gave it a few soft strokes before he began to rub it gently with his fingers. She opened her legs wider, pressing her hips against his teasing touch to encourage him. Jonathon moved away from her neck, silencing her cries with a kiss as he finally slipped a finger inside her heated core.

It felt marvelous, Jonathon fighting the urge to stop his teasing and take her right then when he felt how tight her body was. With careful ministrations he added another finger, careful to keep the discomfort minimal as he waited for the right moment to find her g-spot. With his sister withering beneath him, he ended the kiss and began to thrust his fingers inside of her in quick movements. Every time he bumped her g-spot over and over again, feeling the muscles grab his fingers the more he played with her. Clary moaned loudly, soon trying to shut herself up as she turned away in embarrassment. It was true that they were hidden pretty well, but anyone could show up at any moment and end their little fiasco.

When she felt her climax nearing, she tried her hardest to keep it at bay. Jonathan noticed this and couldn't help but smile at her. "Mm…close aren't we Sissy?" he purred as he slowed his ministrations, still using the tips of his fingers to touch her g-spot. "Maybe if I were to stop, you could last longer."

Clary looked at her brother, not sure if he was being serious or not. When he slowed down, she frowned at him. What kind of joke was he playing at? He wouldn't leave her like THIS, would he? Panting, she couldn't help but let a whimper escape her lips when Jonathan started to tease her once more.

"S-stop Jonathan!" she tried to snap at him, her words faulting as he picked up the pace again. Once more she found herself teetering over the edge, the red head's body starting to glimmer with sweat as he body twisted under his touches.

"Oh? Stop what?" he questioned as he allowed his sister a taste of some delight before slowing again. "I can stop everything here and now," he said finally as he locked eyes on her. "You are supposed to be punished for last night."

Clary shut her eyes, trying to listen to what he was saying. Yes, she remembered last night, but he had to be joking! He wouldn't really leave her on the forest floor in such a manner right? Despite his demonic personality, he had to have a heart somewhere.

"J-Jonathan, please," she finally forced out as she felt her brother brush his thumb over her clit. She was practically soaking his hand by the second, something her brother seemed to enjoy very much. She hoped that her brother would listen to her, but she knew that the ball was in his court.

Grinning devilishly, he kissed his sister before he started his hand again. "Hm…I suppose just this once." With that said he picked up the pace of his hand, rubbing her jewel deep within her. Clary moaned once more, raising her hips to his hand as she hoped for the last time of her torture session near the edge. When she felt herself get closer, she looked over to Jonathan to see that he was watching her with dark, lust filled eyes. Looking away, she finally reached her peak as she fell off the cliff to a sea of pure bliss. She uttered out her brother's name to the blonde's delight, her muscles tightening around his hand as she came.

When the moment was over, Clary laid still on the floor panting as Jonathan removed his hand and began to lick it clean. Satisfied with her taste, he suckled on the tip of his index finger before he moved over the panting girl close to him. Jonathan grinned, forcing a kiss against her parted lips before he retreated again. He stood up, reaching to put on his shirt to Clary's dismay. He was leaving?

"Well, I'm needed elsewhere," he said finally as he stretched his arms over his form. Clary frowned, not sure what was going on as she slowly sat up.

"You are seriously going to leave me here?" she said as she tried to keep her voice firm. She knew that Jonathan hadn't had his time to release and she was hoping that she could help him with that. However, it seemed that the blonde had other ideas.

"Of course I am. You wouldn't to be alone if I do recall and I'm sure father has me doing other things." He smirked at her, turning to start heading out of their placement of hiding. "Oh," he began as he stopped to turn and look at her. "The real torture is about to begin soon enough. I hope you are ready to be screaming my name like you should," he purred the last part before he departed.

Clary remained alone, not sure what to do before she let a small smile spread over her face. Two could play at this game.

******So…that is that. XD I actually enjoyed doing this chapter, it was pretty hot yes? Not sure about the next chapter, thinking about having Clary show some back bone and get Jonathan to listen to her once in a while, but we'll see. Once again thank you for reading and please review if you wish to! (:


End file.
